Between Master and Maid
by Kwah-lity
Summary: Just a fluffy attempt at a love fic with Lysander and Candy centerstage. Love it? Hate it? Rate it! Concrit appreciated greatly! It's rated M, but it will actually by MA for lemon(s) in later chapters - we both know that's what you're here for (;
1. Dawn

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DISCLAIMER:**

-I DO NOT OWN the characters of MCL or any references I may make to dialogue either!

-I've had this Master-Maid kind of set up in my mind for awhile now

-This fic is AU, Lys is gonna be OOC (but hopefully not too much), and this is supposed to have a couple of LEMONS in it. I'll try not to write it horribly - no promises tho

-Don't read if you are easily offended

-This is my first fic so R&R please~ I wanna write better in the future!

Thanks, loves – enjoy

~Kwahlity

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**- 1 -**

Soft rays of sunlight caressed her face as the dawn rose; the light beginning to peak above the horizon filtered through the elegantly crafted Victorian windows. Blinking away the sleep, she stretched and yawned.

"Another dawn, another day," she said as her feet found the plush crimson carpet in her room.

There was much to be done. She needed to dust the banisters, vacuum the floors, polish the silver and have some laundry done before preparing breakfast for her Master. If she did not have it ready by the same time every morning, it was likely that he would forget to eat at all.

You see, Candy is a maid: the Ainsworth family's housekeeper to be precise.

Despite being the maid for the family, Lysander, the master she served, was the only one of the four that lived on the estate.

The other family members were Mr. and Mrs. Ainsworth along with Lysander's elder brother Leigh. Or at least that was what she had been told. She had never met the Mister and Missus nor Leigh. She's asked about them on several occasions, but all her elusive employer would say, without looking up from his latest read, was that his family was a bit 'different' and that maybe they would visit in the future.

But the Master himself did not seem that normal either. He was very...mysterious, and preferring to say little when addressed. His taste in fashion was very…distinct as well. To 'complete the mansion's image' he said he preferred to wear clothing reminiscent of the Victorian Era. Candy's wardrobe was not spared as he insisted she wear the many Gothic Lolita and Steampunk inspired dresses that filled her closet.

Opening the looming, mahogany armoire, Candy rummaged through the many dark frills and bows and chose a short black ruffled number accompanied with thigh-high striped stockings, lacy black arm warmers with a matching choker, a pair of black combat boots, and a black ribbon to braid into her long, ash blonde hair.

_I guess it's not all that bad_, Candy thought to herself, pleased with the reflection staring back at her.

With that, she exited her room and began her morning toil before breakfast.


	2. Morning Antics

**- 2 -**

With the breakfast tray clasped firmly in her hands, Candy used her foot to gently knock on the door of the Master's bedroom.

She waited dutifully for a response. When she didn't hear one, she took it upon herself to enter the crimson room quietly.

_He's still asleep, _she smiled as she tiptoed over to his bedside table. Candy carefully placed the tray on the nightstand, and sat on the edge of her Master's bed, gazing at his sleeping form.

Silver hair splayed across the red, satin pillow, a perfectly sculpted upper body lay half-exposed under the lopsided sheets, and his perpetually pensive face looked relaxed in his fitful slumber. The combination was enough to make Candy blush a little. He was gorgeous.

Without thinking, she reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face letting her hand linger on his cheek. Slowly, a jade eye fluttered open followed by a saffron one. Immediately, Candy became aware of her hand and quickly removed it from its resting place. "Good morning, Master," hands now in her lap, Candy gave him her usual chipper greeting to cover the embarrassment.

'Master'? Oh, right, that was him. Eyes still filled with sleep, Lysander looked at his maid dreamily. Her perfect posture, and long, ash blonde hair elegantly braided to one side, she was so prim and proper around him. She had been working for him for over a year, but he secretly wished she would drop the formalities.

Continuing to study her, his eyes fell on her face. Candy was a heterochromiac like he was; they shared a green eye, but in place of his sunrise colored eye, she had one the color of sapphires and cool, ocean waters. But it was the soft curve of her smile that he loved to wake up to in the morning. It energized him, and made his crush on her grow slightly with each passing day. She was gorgeous and he couldn't deny it. He secretly wished she could more than just his maid, but he didn't want to pressure her into anything. He often wondered if she was attracted to him, too...was there any harm in testing the waters?

Retrieving the hand she had retracted, he kissed the side of it as gently as a lover would have. "Good morning, Candy," he responded as he released her hand and sat up in bed. "Is my breakfast ready?"

"Y-Yes, of course," her cheeks were warm from his uncharacteristic move, so she took the opportunity to get his plate as an excuse to turn her face.

"Thank you."

She nodded and awaited his first bite; she wanted to see if he was pleased with her work. To her chagrin, however, he stopped mid-bite.

"What is it, Master?" Candy inquired apprehensively. "Does the food displease you?"

He flashed her devilish smile, "No, I am sure it will please me. But do you know what would please me even more?"

"How can I be of service?"

"Feed it to me." He said simply.

"W-what?" Candy could feel heat increasing in her cheeks. Even if it was only the two of them, it still made her feel silly. Lysander's small smile grew infinitesimally at her responsive blush. He decided to test her. "Will you disobey me, Candy?"

"N-no, I...I won't." She took the utensil from his hand, forked up a bit of food, and poised it in front of his mouth. He chuckled and turned his head away from it.

"He-ey!" Candy let out a frustrated sigh. "First, you make me feed you, and then you refuse to eat it?" Lysander chuckled again. "Those eggs need a little garnish."

Candy dipped the bit of omelet into the little mound of ketchup resting on the side of the plate. "Alright, now, eat it." He still refused with that smile still playing on the corner of his beautiful lips.

"I won't," he refused the food again.

"Why not? You said the flavor did not displease you…"

"Can't I tease you a bit every now and then?"

Unwillingly, Candy's heart fluttered at his question and made her face turn an even deeper shade of red. She knew she would have to really embarrass herself to get him to stop. Gritting her teeth, "Come on, Master, say 'aaah'…"

"Aw, you are no fun, Candy," urging her to say it again with more feeling. Unable to repeat herself, Candy pushed the fork of food closer to his mouth, willing him to eat it.

Turning what was amused saffron and jade gaze into a smoldering one, instead of saying 'aaah' like he was at a doctor's appointment, he let out something closer to a heady moan just before taking the fork in his mouth and claiming the food. Candy's abashed face was now as crimson as her master's duvet.

Expression reverting back to the amused one, Lysander smiled as he chewed. "Delicious as always, Candy."

"You are not always this difficult…" she muttered as she poised another forkful in front of his mouth.

Because she could not bear to continue looking him with such a shameful expression, she turned her head as he took another bite; some of the ketchup on that bit missed his mouth.

"Oh, dear. You missed. Now you'll have to wipe this off."

Candy reached for the neatly folded napkin on the side of the breakfast tray and was about to clean his face when he grabbed her arm.

_One last push_, "I meant with a kiss," he said as he leaned in a dangerously close. Entranced, Candy parted her lips slightly in anticipation. He leaned in in an attempt to close the distance, but Candy came to her senses and stood abruptly.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, Master, but I have many other duties that I must attend to." She placed the fork back onto the tray, "Please, enjoy your breakfast and ring the bell if there is anything more you desire." She bowed deeply, and turned on a heel to exit the room. She could hear an amused chuckle amidst the clanking of silverware as she closed the door silently behind her.

Once she was couple of inches away, she slumped against the wall, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding._ How unusually cruel of him...to play with my emotions like this. _

Lysander's teasing was not only unexpected, but also out of character for the master Candy thought she knew. _Maybe he is just becoming more comfortable with me,_ came a fleeting thought as she rose from the floor.

The more she dwelled on his past actions, the more her heart began to race. No_, I can't develop feelings for him…they would only be unrequited,_ she repeated to herself

Well, there was not much more time for her to dwell on her master's morning antics because there was still so much more work to be done around the house.


	3. Afternoon Tea

**- 3 -**

Afternoon tea was Candy's favorite part of the day.

By this time, she was finished all the house chores and after placing Lysander's cup of tea on his bedside table, and asking if there was anything else he desired, he would usually dismiss her and begin his afternoon nap. It was during that time she was free to do whatever she pleased.

More often than not, she would slip into the house's music room and play around on the grand piano in the center, but grocery shopping took priority that day.

_I'll have to remember to change before I leave. Wearing this gothic clothing in the store will bring unnecessary attention, _she noted.

Satisfied with her plan, Candy approached the grandiose door that led to her Master's bedroom and knocked.

"Enter," her master spoke.

Pushing the handle down with her elbow, she backed into the door so she could open it wide enough for herself. The warm, deep crimson– his favorite color –enveloped her as she stepped in. The balcony doors were open and her master's tattooed back faced her as he gazed at the scenery outside. Sweet Amoris' skyline was visible past the rolling hills of the estate.

Candy placed the cup of tea on the bedside table; _I hope he won't make me drink this and serve it to him with mouth to mouth_, a familiar heat graced her face as she remembered Lysander's antic earlier that morning.

"Will that be all, Master?" she asked while clutching a serving tray.

Snapping his book shut, Lysander sighed and rolled over onto his side to face his maid. "I can't quite get to sleep today."

"Today's brew is a soothing Chamomile. It should help you fall as-"

He cut her off, "I would like to go out today."

"I can prepare your tea in the garden if you woul-"

"No, I want to go to town."

Candy frowned. Lysander _rarely _left the estate, but when he did, she usually spent hours looking for him. He _always _seemed to lose his way. "Well, where would you like to go, Master?"

"Nowhere in particular. I only want to accompany you."

"O-oh," she stammered.

"Is that alright?" He questioned with an eyebrow arched

"Whatever you wish is always alright, Master." She bowed deeply. _The formalities, again,_ he sighed inwardly but gave nothing away on the exterior.

"Excellent, let's go then," he hopped out of the bed and headed to his closet for a shirt, vest, coat, and hat.

"If you would excuse me…" Candy tried to slip away unnoticed. "Wait, hold on, Candy. Where are you going?" he said as he emerged from the walk-in. Candy halted mid-step. Planting her feet, she slowly turned to Lysander with her gaze turned toward the floor. Light taps from his footsteps were heard on the redwood floor as he strode across the room to her. "Well?" he asked expectantly while tapping his foot.

"I…"

Lysander slipped an index finger under Candy's chin and raised her head. "You what?" he questioned intently. "I, um, I-I wanted to change my clothes," she managed. "Oh?" he replied with a raised eyebrow. "And why would you want to do that?" he questioned, giving her a once-over.

Candy trained her eyes on the floor yet again. _They will only be unrequited_, she repeated to herself for a second time that day. "I don't want to draw any un-unnecessary attention to myself," she quietly told him. He let go of her and resumed his search for clothing. "I like what I see, so why should it matter?" Candy did not deny that her heart had just skipped two beats, but her inner voice only repeated her newfound mantra: _only unrequited_.

"You live to cater to my needs alone anyway," he added, milking that privilege.

She tried to protest: "But, I-"

"Leave it on." Her master's voice filled with finality. Defeated, she dropped the topic. As he straightened his tie, Candy suggested he leave the coat and hat. "It will be a bit warm out, and besides, it is a beautiful spring day." Lysander sighed in resignation, "I suppose so. Let's go, I'm ready."

Opening the door for her master, they stepped out of the room and made their way to back of the driveway to get the car. Once they were both settled in, Candy fired it up and they were en route to the city.


	4. Grocery Shopping

**- 4 - **

"Park here, I want to walk around."

Obediently, Candy found a space and parallel parked onto the street. Once she cut the engine, they unbuckled their seatbelts and Candy went around to the back to open the door for Lysander. "Somehow, I feel this should be the other way around," he laughed as he helped himself up.

"So where to, Candy?" her master was in an impeccable mood.

"Well," she dug into one of the pockets in her dress for her shopping list, "I was hoping we could get the groceries done first then do whatever else you please afterward."

"As you like," giving her a kind smile, the two set off toward the Supermarket.

The town was especially busy that day, being a Friday afternoon and Candy could not keep the embarrassment at bay as passerbys gave them both strange looks. Lysander seemed oblivious to it all.

Trying to ignore the onlookers, Candy noticed that Lysander was not walking beside her anymore. She stopped and looked around, fearing he had miraculously gotten lost, but she spotted coattails disappearing into the town's clothing shop. She called after him, "Master?" He turned to Candy before entering, "Wait here just a moment." And she waited dutifully as he commanded.

Upon entering the clothing shop, Lysander spotted a girl his age with a pair of amber eyes and a waistlength, naturally gray hair lounging near the cash register, waiting to help someone. "Hi there, how may I-" she stopped as she noticed just who had entered. A huge grin split across the salesgirls face, "Lys-baby!" she reached over the counter and pulled him into an embrace that he returned with both arms. "Hello, Rosayla. It has been awhile."

"You're telling me! You never come visit us in town! Much less invite us to that big house you inherited from our parents!"

He chuckled, "You say 'our parents' so liberally. Has Leigh actually asked you?"

Rosalya's smile evaporated and slight irritation took over, "Well, it has almost been 5 years, and I've met them plenty of times, and-" Lysander held up a hand, "You know I was only teasing, Rosa. You are already a part of our family." She couldn't figure out what they were saying outside the window, but Candy saw an expression she had never seen her Master make before. While talking to the beautiful salesclerk he had on the most genuine smile she had ever seen him wear, and, the woman of course, was smiling back just as sincerely. It was clear that they knew each other, but how Candy did not know. _A friend? No. A lover? Maybe..._ she thought a little sadly. "Unrequited", she breathed the word to herself softly as she watched the woman lead him further into the store and out of view.

Was she jealous? No. She wouldn't allow herself to be. He was her boss and since she had nothing to her name and no place else to stay, he quite literally owned her. She often fantasized herself with him, walking through the town hand-in-hand heading to the cafe or the park for a picnic. Together. Oh, how she wanted to be his, but she also knew that that could not be. Especially if he had a woman like the one in the clothing shop. Yes, she would have to content herself with being his maid and secretly indulge in his teasing like earlier. Yes, that would be as close as she could get.

"Here's the merchandise you called about." Rosalya reached for a white paper bag with a gold insignia showing his purchase was from The Clothing Shop. He thanked her before she continued toward the back of the store. "If I didn't know any better, I would thinking that somebody is fucking his maid."

"Rosalya!" Lysander's face burned and his eyes widened at her last comment. "What?" she asked innocently, "I'm just saying that in all the years I've known you, you've never shown interest in anybody. So when my first exclusive collection of steampunk dresses is bought up by you for this mysterious maid of yours, and when you call Leigh about stashing 'sexiest pair of women's underwear you carry' away for your purchase, a girl can only wonder Lys..."

"I never said that over the phone!"

"Ok, so I'm exaggerating a bit, but that's what you meant, right?"

"It's a gift." he revealed barely audibly.

She turned and winked at him, "A very intimate one, if you ask me."

"Rosa, I'm not-Candy and I are not-We're not, as you put it, fucking!" he replied hotly.

"So that's her name? Candy? Or is that the name you cry out when you're making love to her?"

The blush ran all the way down his neck, no "N-no we-"

"You're not having sex?"

"T-that implies there is a difference among the three."

"There is, Lys! Now answer my question." she tried to probe deeper but Lysander would not have it.

"Rosalya, Candy and I are not having sex, making love o-or fucking. At all. I-I just wanted to make sure she had enough pairs of, of underwear!"

Rosalya's face contorted in thought as she studied Lysander's red face. "Well, if you're not intimate yet, it's obvious that you like her. Your face says it all. Does she know?"

He chose to ignore her last question. In truth, she was spot on, but he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone but himself yet much less tell Candy how he felt. "Where's Leigh?"

"He's out of town right now, buying fabric. So I'm minding the shop for him. He should be back on Monday. Come on up front, I'll ring that up for you." Face still rouge, he silently followed trying to banish thoughts of Rosalya's assumptions and the other thoughts they provoked of Candy, the ones that made his member stiffen slightly.

As Rosalya rang up the, uh, gift, Lysander could see Candy, but he saw her back entering the Dollar shop across the street. When she came out of the store, he saw an ice cream sandwich unwrapped halfway in one of her hands. At first it annoyed him to see her splurge on something so trivial, but once he saw her hand the ice cream to another, much smaller girl, his heart melted at the heartwarming smile she gave the child that thanked her happily before skipping off. Such a pure sight. He sighed.

"She seems like a beautiful person inside and out, Lys." Rosayla broke his reverie and handed him back the bag. "She is," he breathed simply.

"You sure know how to pick them. Go get 'em, tiger," she winked and elbowed him suggestively. He cheeks pinkened again as he made his way toward the exit.

"See you again, Lys-baby!" Candy heard the pretty woman call after her Master.

"Yes, s-see you again," Lysander replied. Candy glanced back at the salesgirl who was watching them from inside. She had never heard Lysander falter like that, and when she noticed his colored cheeks, the little voice in her head confirmed her suspicions. _He's in love with her. _She let out a tiny, defeated sigh as they resumed their journey to the supermarket. "What is it, Candy?" Lysander noticed the troubled look on her face. She quickly brightened up as to not make him worry, "Oh, no, it's nothing, Master. I'm fine." she assured him. In an effort to change the subject, she saw the bag he had in his hands and asked, "Ooh, Master, what did you buy?" He held the bag behind his back, away from her prying eyes. "A gift for me?" she joked. "Actually," he responded, his expression reverting to his usually pensive one, "It is something for you." Curiosity caught her, "Well, what is it?" This time Lysander held the bag above his head, "Patience is a virtue, my dear."

Candy grumbled as the air of mystery she knewhad returned. _He has been acting a bit out of character lately, _she thought as memories of breakfast resurfaced. Pinching her wrist, she willed herself to bury said memories.

Refocusing on getting to their destination, she realized was still a little ways off, but was within sight. Lysander watched Candy as she observed the ongoings surrounding them. He saw Candy's bittersweet smile as they strolled past a park where kids and their families picnicked and chased each other around. He saw her cheeks become rosy at the sight of a couple kissing in an outdoor café. He noticed her stifle a cute giggle as she watched an old couple bickering about something or other. He witnessed the darkening of her expression when they passed by an alleyway that was all too familiar to her…

"_**Somebody, please…" what little voice pneumonia had left her was drowned out by the thundering rain.**_

_**No one could see or hear her hunched against the wall of an alley she had crawled into to keep dry.**_

"…_**elp me…" the cold water battered Candy's withering frame.**_

_**Her eyelids steadily began to droop closed and she sighed in resignation. **_

_**/I can feel myself fading…Guess this is it…/**_

"Candy?" he spoke her name in a soft tone. He knew what memories that place evoked from her; he was no fool. It was in that alley he had found her, clinging to her life over a year ago. She had unconsciously stopped in front of it. He saw a tiny shiver escape her body, and without a thought he took an arm and threaded it around her waist, closing the distance between them. Thrown off by the sudden proximity, Candy tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he angled his body to embrace her, resting his chin on her head. "M-master, I-" He shushed her and rubbed her back soothingly. Giving in, she threaded his arms around his back to return his embrace. After what seemed to Candy a good three minutes, she loosened her grip, and he loosened his in response.

"Thank you," she whispered after she violently shook her head to rid herself of the bad memory.

"Come; we are almost there," he commanded as he took her hand, leading her to the store. His gesture made the blush bloom across her face instantly.

Hand in hand, they finally entered the store. She noticed how his lingered in hers even after they had stopped. She wanted to keep hers entangled with his for a little longer, but she want to feed her fantasies: she let it go and pulled out her shopping list once more. "So, I am making a hearty beef stew tonight with my homemade rolls – your favorite." A smiled played on Lysander's lips once more: "You are so good to me," he took one of her hands again and kissed it. "Wah!" Candy pulled herself out of his grip immediately.

"Master," she whispered, "We are in public…"

Lysander rolled his eyes, "You continue to spoil my fun." He grabbed a shopping cart and questioned, "So which aisle first?"

"Hmm, well this will go even faster if we divide the list and meet at the register. So, I am going to get the vegetables, grains, wines, and meat we need. Which means I need you to get everything else on this list," which she gave to him. "If you lose your way, ask any of the other customers."

"I like it when you order me around," he almost purred.

"Stop fooling around, Master!" she stormed off even more embarrassed than she was that morning. Amused, Lysander glanced at the list she had left him, and pushed the cart in what he thought was the right direction.

* * *

Mentally crossing off all the items she had retrieved on her list, Candy made her way toward the meat counter to get the last of what she needed.

"Hey Candy!" a familiar voice called from behind the counter. "Hi Kentin!" she responded as he gave her his signature grin.

"You're dressed a bit funny today…I didn't know you were into cosplay."

"Um, I, uh, I-I'm not," she laughed nervously.

"Hm, funny. What will it be today?"

"I need a nice, prime cut of beef; I'm making a stew tonight."

"Coming right up!" Kentin headed to the back to cut and wrap the best beef he could find for his favorite regular. "And here you are," he said cheerily as he handed her the meat.

She examined the meat, "Beautiful cut!"

"For a beautiful lady..." He said, slightly blushing.

Candy simply smiled at his shining complement. "Listen," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I was wondering if you'd-if you'd want to, you know…"

Candy tilted her head, "I don't quite understand…"

"I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me!" he exclaimed breathlessly. Candy was shocked, all his words seemed to tumble out at once and it took her a moment to digest what she had heard.

"You know, I-I look a bit different outside my work clothes, and I-I mean you come here quite often and-"

"Oh, Kentin. Listen, I-I-I'm flattered bu-"

"She refuses." An icy, voice cut the conversation. Lysander, with arms folded stood in front of the shopping cart that he had managed to fill. It seemed he had either found Candy or gotten himself lost on the way to the register.

"I'm sure she can answer for herself." Kentin retorted.

She tried to get a word in edgewise, "Kentin, I-", but her attempt was cut short again by her master: "And I am certain she will refuse your advances."

"Master, I can explain," Candy put a hand on one of Lysander's folded arms. "Master?!" Kentin shouted, "I think your cosplaying is going a little far?!"

Lysander arched a brow in contempt, "You think this is cosplay?"

Candy tried again, "Kentin, it's not what you think! I am actually his-"

"…girlfriend!" Lysander yanked her body close to his as he cut her off once more with a lie so bold, Candy wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. She gawked at her master who wore an utterly satisfied look to the butcher's surprised one. "You should have just said so," Kentin grumbled as he retired to the back.

"W-wait, you don't understand!" Candy called after him, but he had already retired. Snatching away the shopping cart, Candy's angry glare was met by an innocent "What?" from her "boyfriend". He was continuing to surprise her with every minute… "Let's go." She said behind gritted teeth. Lysander followed her to the register compliantly. There, she paid for the groceries, and they left the store with the bags in tow. Once they got to the car, Candy nearly threw the groceries into the trunk of the car in her frustration.

"I know you are angry with me," he tried a soothing voice to test the waters. Candy slammed the trunk door down, "How nice of you to notice, boyfriend," she nearly hissed the last one. She made a beeline for the driver's seat, seated herself and slammed her door. Lysander was still standing outside, a little dumbfounded. "And what about my door?"

"Open it your own damn self!"

"Girlfriend, it makes me hot when you order me around," he said in an attempt to lighten the mood, but she ignored him. He opened the door to the passenger's seat and climbed in. No sooner had he gotten in did she put her foot on the gas and speed the entire way home. She was certainly not in the mood.


	5. First Kiss

**- 5 -**

Candy all but screeched the car into the Ainsworth's extensive driveway. Skipping the door, she jumped out of the sleek, black convertible and popped the trunk open for the groceries. Still seething from Lysander's insolence in the store, she scooped up all the bags and set out to the house without him. _She has such a wild range of emotions,_ he thought.

"W-wait," her master grabbed her arm. "No!" she yelled, but his grip held fast as she tried to yank it away. He took the bag with the mystery contents away from her.

"That's all I wanted." Candy shot him another evil glare and turned her nose up at him as she unlocked the door to the mansion. "I know you are still angry with me…" he started. "Mmhmm," she replied. He continued, "But…I refuse to apologize." Candy scoffed as the door finally opened, "You must be joking!"

"I assure you I am not," he said calmly, letting himself in. A dumbfounded Candy stood in the doorway. Collecting her wits, she stepped inside shutting the door behind her. "How could you take it upon yourself to answer anything for me?!" she screamed at his retreating back.

He stopped. He admitted to himself that he should not have ruined her chances with another man, but he could not let another man ruin his own chances with her. He had to tell her how he felt... "I am your Master." Well, that didn't come out quite right.

"But still, I-"

Lysander turned on his heel, "Even if you were to answer for yourself, you would have rejected his feelings anyway!" his irritation was becoming apparent.

"And what if in the off chance, I would not have?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Suddenly it became clear to her; "Oh…I understand…"

"What are you on about?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are jealous, _boyfriend_." Although he liked the way she called him boyfriend, no matter how icily she said it, he still could not let her take a hit at his pride.

Lysander stood quiet for a moment, jade and citrine eyes boring straight into Candy's emerald and sapphire ones. "Am I wrong, Master?" Candy glazed the word 'Master' with a sarcastic tone, a smug look painted onto her face.

Suddenly Lysander closed the distance between them placing both of his hands on either side of her face. Lysander had her trapped against the wall. "You think _I _am jealous? How mistaken you are little Candy." He took a long, ringed finger and caressed the side of her face as the smug look melted off her face. The reality of his proximity was beginning to get to her…

"Why would I be _jealous_ of what already belongs to me?" She could feel her face growing hot as she saw she was losing the battle. Defiantly she retorted, "Well, I hope you know that you ruined anything good that could have come out of his question."

"There was no way I could let another man take what I have had, wanted, and waited for for so long in a single moment."

"Please don't play with me, Master, it's not very nice…" Candy pleaded, looking away.

He cupped her chin, forcing her to attention back onto his face "Shall I show you just how much I want you?"

"I-" Whatever Candy was about to say was cut off as Lysander closed the remaining distance with a rough kiss. Body to body, he kissed her hungrily. Candy beat her fist on her master's shoulders, begging him for air, but his attack was relentless. He wanted more, but his inner voice reminded him he had to move slower. Lysander licked her bottom lip for permission to enter. When she didn't open her mouth, he bit her bottom lip hard enough to make her gasp and his tongue began exploring every inch of her sweet mouth. Candy's protests melted into compliance as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She looped her arms around his neck while his free hand found her inner thigh, and caressed it at an agonizingly slow pace. Her heart rate was through the roof while her head was spinning. All of those new sensations clouded her mind. She was still mad at him for his audacity, but she also felt shameful, embarrassed, and hot, all while feeling good at the same time.

Finally, Lysander broke their kiss, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. Finally able to breathe, Candy slumped down against the wall and gasped for air as she realized what had just transpired. _He took my first kiss_, she was mortified. Lysander was panting, too. She watched as he licked his lips, savoring her mouth. She touched her own as she felt the bottom one swell a little. "Let me see," he said bending over her. Candy closed her eyes and turned her head with a hand in front of her mouth, afraid he would steal another rough kiss. "I said let me see it" he repeated in a more commanding tone. Unwillingly, she removed her hand and he examined her puffy lip. "Does it hurt at all?" he asked, but Candy was still too red to even look at him. He ran a thumb over it and gave her a gentle peck. Lysander stood, "I'm sorry I hurt you," and he began his ascent up the stairs with his mystery bag in tow. Wits returning to her, Candy cracked back, "I thought there would be no apologies." She could see his mouth stretch into a smirk as he continued his climb up the spiral staircase. Once she heard a door shut, she let out a breath she was unaware she was holding in.

She could not help replaying the kiss in her mind over and over again. It made her heart race, he made her heart race. She shivered as she thought of his earlier declaration. He wanted _her_? He had been waiting for _her_? She pinched herself to make sure she it wasn't a dream; she was surely awake. All the sensations Candy felt, all the ones he had made her feel, one after the other, clouded her mind. Candy's head was still spinning from such a rough kiss. She brought her fingers to her lips and thought of the gentle one he had left her with. No tongue, no lip crushing force, just a sweet peck. A small apology. Her heart fluttered every time she thought about it.

But her inner voice came to rain on her parade. She reminded herself that she could not grow feelings for him, they would only be unrequited. But would they? Only minutes ago he had professed his own feelings for her. But he had said 'wanted'. Even though Candy was inexperienced in love, she still knew that 'want' and 'love' meant two completely different things. And what about the woman from the clothing shop? Weren't they lovers?

A conflicted Candy sighed, scooped up the groceries and headed to the kitchen to begin dinner. Those thoughts would have to be put aside for the time being.

* * *

Lysander shut the door to the music room and willed his heartbeat to slow down. He often imagined having his own first kiss with her, but it didn't go quite the way it had in his imagination. In his fantasies, they were sharing a tender moment right before he went in for something softer, something sweeter. Regrettably, he had been rough with her at first, but it was because of the years of yearning for her mixed with the irritation from the incident at the Supermarket. Even when she had first started working for him, he had admired her beauty through his distant, more elusive self. Yet, as he became more comfortable with her presence, they began to speak more. He had even convinced her wear those short, gothic dresses he liked; they made her legs look like they went on for miles and they hugged her beautiful frame just right…

He remembered the way the blush bloomed across her face at his declaration. The way her sweet mouth tasted on his - like candy; the way she looked at him afterward with a glint of a lust she had never known in her different colored eyes. The way she had given in to his kiss…could it mean that she wanted him as well? _But what was holding her back?_ he wondered.

Despite the Kentin fellow pissing him off earlier, he was infinitesimally grateful for him asking his Candy out. If he had not, Lysander would have still been holding his true feelings in. But what exactly were they? He knew it was more than just lust; he thought about more than how good it would feel to be inside of her. He thought about the cute smile she gave him every morning at Breakfast, or her blushing face failing to hide her embarrassment, or how she had figured out his favorite foods and carefully perfected each of her own recipes for them. She was more than just a maid to him, and he wanted to be more than just her employer… But he had said that he 'wanted' her, and he mentally slapped himself for it. _She probably thinks I only want her body! _

For the first time, his emotions were getting the better of him. The woman made him crazy and she didn't even know it. Sighing, he went over to the shelf that Candy had made for his notebooks and plucked one from it. Lysander sat on the piano stool and began to write down his feeling through lyrics:

_/This passion is like a poison, I need your body against mine…/_

_/Lying skin to skin, rocking to the rhythmic beats of time/_

_/Your lustful looks send me over the edge…/_

_/Because loving you has become my eternal pledge…/_

Lysander glanced into the bag he had gotten from the clothing shop. It was hard to keep himself from imagining Candy in what he had purchased. He would have to wait for her though: he promised himself right then and there to restrain himself until she was ready. Whenever she called on him, if ever, he would come running.

He continued writing as the smells of his favorite stew and rolls wafted in from the crack under the door. Despite not knowing how Candy would react to his presence, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to see if supper was ready. Forgetting to put his notebook and the present away, Lysander left the music room and crept downstairs to see if the waters were safe to tread.


	6. Dinner and a Show

**A/N: Hey Lovelies! So, I didn't think people would actually read this fic because it was just a little side thing I was doing, but I want to thank the 8 follows I got to this story and the 6 favorites! That made me really happy since this is my first story! Sorry for waiting like a month before posting and update tho, school's starting up again soon and since procrastination is a bitch, shit's starting to get a little real for me.**

**I wrote a lengthy chapters for all you baes who are sticking with me, so bear with it. I had to write a little sexual tension in there, because yall know me ;) The long awaited lemon(s) will come in the next like one or two chapters, so wait on it.**

**R&R please! 3**

**- 6 -**

Giving her stew one last stir, Candy placed the top back onto the pot and turned the stove off. "You used quite a big pot," Candy all but jumped at the sound of Lysander's voice. He was leaning against the door frame coolly with his arms crossed. A hand on her heart, "You startled me." Candy avoided his gaze as she recollected herself; embarrassment lingered from the incident with him earlier. Candy went to go open the oven to check on her rolls. Forgetting how short her dress was, as she bent over to reach for them on the bottom-most rack, she exposed the thin, white lacy material that (barely) covered her derriere and her secret garden.

Lysander blushed furiously and averted his eyes as quickly as he could but the damage had already been done. All he could think about was that the only barrier between him and her sex was a thin pair of lacy panties. He felt his member stiffen as the image refused to leave his mind. Candy took the rolls out of the oven, and thankfully, the skirt of her dress fell back into place. Lysander let out a sigh of relief. Candy had still been ignoring him, but glanced to make sure he was alright - she couldn't stay angry with him forever, after all.

"Are those, are those the only ones you made?" he asked Candy, desperately trying to shift his thinking. "No," she said simply. "I made more, I just have to get them," and she began to bend over again, but Lysander stopped her with a, "No!" She froze. "Is everything alright, Master? You've been acting quite...unusual lately."

"I? Me? No, I am fine."

"Are you sure you're feeling ok...?" she advanced on him with genuine worry.

He turned toward the oven, "I feel perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well," she began, "For starters, you never come into the kitchen when I'm cooking. You usually wait in the dining room to be served."

"And you do not usually use contractions when speaking with me, so there is a first for everything, right?" Candy put a hand to her mouth. "Don't worry, I like it. It makes me feel like you are getting comfortable with me," he added as he smiled at her. Before she could think up a reply, he took the oven mitts off her hands. "Allow me," he said as he pulled the bread out of the oven "I came down because I wanted to help."

_He's being sweet: trying to make up for everything earlier, I assume..._ she mused. In truth she didn't mind it at all, it was just fun pretending to be mad at him. She thanked him curtly to keep up her ruse. "God, how many did you make?" he asked as he pulled his fifth tray out. "There should only be one more pan in there."

Pulling the last one out, he yanked the oven mitts off of his hands and shook them in an attempt to cool them. Candy giggled. "What is so funny?" he pouted.

"Nothing, nothing. Hey, the food's ready now, so let's eat." ladling up a portion of stew, she grabbed a bowl within reach with her free hand, and cradled the food into it. Handing it to Lysander, he broke two rolls off one of the masses of bread and took a whiff of his favorite stew. "It smells delicious, as always." She couldn't repress the smile that formed on her lips. She took pride in her cooking because it was the only thing she could do before Lysander found her, before she became his maid. It was her skill, the only thing she had left of her mother.

A loud slurp brought her back to reality, "How rude," she laughed again before breaking off a roll for herself and popping a piece into her mouth. "Candy, your cooking is superb, but I hope you're not expecting me to eat all of it."

"...I make this same amount of food every Friday night." Candy's smile faded into a frown.

"Oh." was all Lysander could say as he ate another spoonful of stew. Candy didn't blame him for not knowing: she was sure that he knew nothing of most of her doings around the house anyway. She was supposed to exist in the shadows like any other maid. But still, his lack of observance stung her ego a tiny bit. She contemplated whether she should tell him what she planned to do with the food. _He could always order to know what you would do with it anyway,_ her inner voice chirped. She decided to simply come forth: "Master?"

He replied with a 'hmm' as his mouth was full.

"Once you've finished your food, let's take a drive."

He raised an eyebrow in question, but she tried to reassure him without giving anything away, "I want to show you something." With that, she put a top with a latch onto the stew and wrapped plastic wrap around all the pans of rolls.

* * *

Putting the car into reverse, Candy eased it onto the side of the street and cut the engine. "We're here," she breathed as she rested her head against the headrest. Lysander stepped out of the car and drunk in his surroundings; there was not much to drink in save for a lonely street lamp that illuminated them and the empty street behind, and a dark, solitary building that loomed ahead.

"Where is here?" an eyebrow cocking up into his famous look of appraisal. Candy placed a pan of rolls and called, "Master, you'll see" as she pulled the second pan out of the backseat. He sighed. Lysander did not like being left in the dark, unless of course...it was with the woman whom he was lusting after so badly. Images of her lacy panties and juicy ass came back... "Master," Candy whined. All he could answered her with was a "Hmm...?" as he fantasized about how that juicy ass would feel in the palm of his hands.

"I-I need you, please..." he didn't miss the strained tones to her plea.

"Oh, do you?" He could almost feel himself stroking it...kneading it...even spanking it for making him wait so long for her...

"Yes, I need your help with this pot. It's heavy!"

Snapping out of his reverie, he went over to the other side and slid the pot out smoothly.

"Master, you were spacing out again."

"Was I? I-I had not noticed-"

"And your face, it's so red," Lysander almost flinched as she put her hand to his forehead, "Master, you're face is burning. Are you sure you're alright?" Lysander pulled away. No, he wasn't alright at all. He had just had some of the dirtiest thoughts about the object of his affections. He had never considered himself a pervert, but the way his thoughts were going...

"Master? Please say something. Are you ill? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, yes! I can hear you. I am positive I am fine. The, the stew was just hot is all. Now let's go, I will not be kept waiting any longer." He gripped the soup tighter and began to head in the direction opposite of their destination. Despite Lysander suddenly cold attitude, Candy couldn't help but giggle at his horrible sense of direction. "Hey, Master?"

"What is it now?"

"You're headed the wrong way."

Lysander was grateful his face was turned away because his blush deepen at his own display of foolishness. "I was well aware of that." He said in a pitiful attempt to salvage his pride. Candy couldn't suppress her second giggle, "Of course you did. This way." Candy picked up the rolls and led the way to the shadowy building ahead.

Upon closer inspection, Lysander could see that the building was in extreme disrepair: windows were shattered, parts of the building itself were crumbling, and the door that led into the place hung on one hinge. "This is..." he trailed off, but Candy made no effort to answer his unfinished question. She knocked rhythmically on the door and awaited. Shortly after knocking, a portly older looking man greeted them, "Why, hello there Candy! You are right on time, and you've brought a friend! Thanks for coming!" She nodded with a sweet smile on her face and entered with Lysander trailing behind her.

He took in the room: the inside looked just as broken as the outside. Every floorboard creaked in protest as they crossed the room to what looked like a kitchen area. "I'll leave you two kids to set up while I get the children ready for supper," with that the portly man exited. Candy motioned to a free counter, "You can set that pot right there." He complied and surveyed his surroundings even more. Paint was chipping, there was mildew on the lower parts of the walls, water stains on every counter, you name it. He could feel her eyes watching him, so he connected his questioning gaze to her serious one.

"This is where my meals would come from before you...found me." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was full of raw emotion. He opened his mouth to speak, but Candy held up her hand to stop him. "This is a food pantry, but the upper level houses orphans." She swallowed thickly and continued, "It wasn't my home, but...I had a lot of friends that lived here." This was news to him. In fact, he realizes that he knew nothing about her past save for finding her in an alley, he had never asked. He wasn't one to pry in the first place, but there was always something that intrigued him about the woman that served him tirelessly day and night. To find out that she left the house routinely on friday evenings to serve food to people in the same position she was, he was...proud. Yes, he was proud to know a young woman as phenomenal as she.

"I know it was dishonest of me to keep something like this from you, and to be using extra grocery money to help these people, but please, I beg you, don't fire me. I don't want to go back. Please no, not to that place," Candy hadn't even noticed the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes until Lysander reached over and wiped them away. Lysander had finally spoken up, "Fire you? That is rich. Why would I be angry over this? You are so silly." He slyly pulled her closer to him, their waists touching. "But I-I lied to you, Master," their sudden proximity was flustering her.

Lysander took this opportunity to turn the conversation. "You are right. Lying to your Master is unforgivable...what shall I do with you?" He asked, while his thumb caressed the side of her face. He was giving her that look that made her melt on spot. She noticed an uncomfortable bulge pressed dangerously close to her womanhood. _When did that get there...? _Feeling his growing erection had her mind reeling with possibilities of just what he could _do_ to her. That strange feeling in the pit of her stomach revisited her and she found herself wanting him to initiate something more and more.

Lysander had caught her undivided attention and he _loved_ it. There were so many things he wanted to do to her in that moment, and along with her lustful gaze his erection was only edging him on. But, he hadn't forgotten just where they were that easily. He felt Candy try to squirm out of his grip, but it only made him tighten it. "Ah, ah, ah not until you have received your punishment." Candy's face was burning red as the dirty fantasies ran rampant throughout her mind, the crotch of her flimsy panties dampening. Lysander prolonged the moment for a little more, relishing in her reactions, "I know what I want to do. Close your eyes..."

"W-What? But I-" she protested breathlessly. The corners of his lips quirked up slightly, "Close your eyes." It was a command, not a request. She complied, and no sooner had she done so did she feel the soft touch of his lips to her. Another sweet kiss to match the apologetic one he'd given her earlier that day. Lysander cracked an eye open to see what face she was making, and he wished he hadn't because it made him even harder. She was wearing such a vulnerable expression. The fact that he was causing that drove him crazy.

Slowly, his lips left hers and as Candy eyes fluttered open, a mixed chorus of "awws", "oohs" and "yucks!" made her jump right back into reality. The children had all been standing in the doorway, watching them. Lysander didn't think it was possible for Candy's blush to deepen any further, but she face found a new shade of deep red as the embarrassment ate at her.

"Wh-Who's ready for dinner?" Candy asked shakily. Cheers erupted as they all made breaks for the tables that were set up across the squeaky floorboards. Letting out a sigh, Candy put on an apron and threw one to her Master. Without a complaint, he donned it and listened to the directions she gave him to set the tables. Candy's face still showed hints of rosiness, but he didn't want it to leave just then, so he whispered "We'll finish what we started later. You have my word." directly into her ear. Candy shivered at the prospects, but swatted him gently with a ladle to cover her feelings. Chuckling at her reaction, Lysander took one last look at her face and did as she had told him.

* * *

"We are finally home," Candy proclaimed as she unlocked and opened the door. Lysander let out a breath in agreement. He was quite weary from the night's events. It was well past 11pm and serving dinner to the children in the food pantry was exhausting: they ran him ragged. Not only were they talkative, but their questions drove his slightly nuts.

_**Kid 1:** "Hey Mister!"_

_**Lysander:** "Please, call me Lysander."_

_**Kid 1:** "Whatever, Mister. I got a question!"_

_**Lysander:** "What is it?"_

_**Kid 1:** "Why you dress so funny?"_

_**Lysander:** "I happen to like the way I dress."_

_**Kid 2:** "Really? I think you look strange!"_

_**Kid 1:** "You talk funny too!"_

_**Kid 3:** "Hey Mister?."_

_**Lysander:** "Yes?"_

_**Kid 3:** "Why are your eyes two different colors?"_

_**Kid 2:** "Yeah! Why? Why? Why? Why?"_

_**Lysander:** "Well I have a special condition that makes them that way."_

_**Kid 2 & 3:** "Really?"_

_**Lysander:** "That's right."_

_**Kid 1:** "So do Candy got that thing ya got?"_

_**Lysander:** "I am not quite sure..."_

_**Kid 1:** "Do ya know anythin' Mister?"_

_**Lysander:** "Now, wait just a-"_

_**Kid 4:** "Mister?" _

_**Lysander:** "What?!" _

_She shrank back a little at his sudden outburst, A small girl no older than 6 had addressed him. _

_**Lysander:** "I apologize for startling you. What is it?"_

_**Kid 4:** "Um, I was wondewin', since you kissed Candy, do that mean you wove her?" _

_Her big brown eyes were bright with hope for storybook endings. Lysander's mouth was slightly agape, he had been caught off guard with that question. The little girl looked up at him expectantly_

_**Lysander:** "Well, I, I-uh *cough*I think I"_

_**Kid 1:** "So this my competition? I wont lose to ya Mister. Candy's gonna be my wife someday!"_

_Lysander turned to the boy not a day above 13 years old and scoffed lightly. _

_**Lysander:** "Is that so?"_

_**Kid 1:** "Damn straight! I'm in love with her! Ya can't even say you love her properly with viction!"_

_**Lysander:** "You mean conviction?"_

_**Kid 1:** "Whatever, old man. Alls I know is that she's gonna be mine when I'm all grown up. And there is nothing you can do about it!"_

_With that, the boy yanked Lysander's tophat from out of his hands and made off with it._

_**Lysander:** "Hey you! Get back here!"_

Remembering the antics of those crazy kids made him breath out another sigh of relief. He didn't know how Candy could do it, much less alone, every Friday evening. She did seem to be an expert in corralling them though. They all listened to her and the younger girls followed her around like ducklings. He had to admit that it was quite cute how they all gathered around her while she read a bedtime story. Even the oldest boy who had declared his love for her leaned up against a wall as she read. Candy was a beautiful. Not just externally, but internally and it tugged at his heartstrings to see her in such a tender moment. Taking the things to the kitchen, he helped Candy put the dishes into their dishwasher in silence.

When that was said and done, she thanked him for his help and told him she was going up to her room to prepare for bed. She bid him good night and watched her back as she exited the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter, Lysander waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps any longer before making his way up to the music room. Upon opening the door, he retrieved the bag he had purchased from his brother's shop that afternoon. Checking it, relief washed over as he saw that the contents remained intact. He knew he was being irrational, but he did not want anything to happen to his birthday gift. Examining the red ribbony lingerie in his hands further, he came to terms with how perverted he actually was. And he felt even more so as he imagined how nice the color would look against her skin.

Pushing the thoughts away he felt that then would be the best time to go and sneak this onto her bed. She would be in the bathroom attached to her room, so she wouldn't even hear him come in. Going with this plan, he noticed his forgotten notebook and put it back on the shelf. He tried so hard to break his habit of losing them. Leaving the music room, he crept-he had no idea why he did but-he crept up more stairs to get to Candy's room.

The door was slightly ajar as he approached. _Perfect,_ he thought just as he was about to execute his plan, he was stopped in his tracks as he realized that she was already finished with her shower. Not only was she very wet, but she was very _naked_. Dumbstruck, he studied her gorgeous body. She was nowhere near as thin as she was when they had first met. Her evenly tanned skin stretched over her ample breast. The brown buds pointed toward him as if they were begging for his mouth to be on them. She had a little paunch of a stomach, but it gave her body a softer look setting her small waist and big hips into proportion. And those thick, cafe au lait thighs were guarding what was at the apex of them. Guarding the hilt his member wanted so desperately to be buried in. His pants were painfully tight, and his manhood only grew the longer he peeped.

Without accomplishing his original goal, he crept up to his room and locked the door immediately. The image of her body was all but branded in the forefront of his mind. Dropping the bag, Lysander loosened his belt, he freed his member and gave it a few teasing caresses before he stroked himself vigorously. It had been such a long day, and they had shared so many moments together that made his lust for her multiply. He had to have her. His penis remained at attention even after he shot a load off, so he got up and took a cold shower before taking he weary self to bed.

What a day it had been.


End file.
